Hollywood Immortals
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Eve Annalise Corvin, is the oldest daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin is forced to move to Hollywood, California for her own safety, away from the war, when she meets the victorious gang, things take a turn for the worse when the lycans find them. Please Review!
1. New Girl

**A/N: Eve Annalise Corvin, oldest daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin is forced to move to Hollywood, California for her own safety, away from the war, when she meets the victorious gang, things take a turn for the worse when the lycans find their location.**

Eve sighed, she and her parents had moved to california yesterday, along with their coven. It had been less than a month since the lycans had discovered their location, so Selene and Michael moved the coven where no one would expect. They had also moved to Hollywood because the principle of one of the top performing arts schools had noticed her singing talent and gave her a full scholarship, even though she was only twelve, the school saw something in her, allowing her to skip a few grades.

When she heard a knock on the door she went to go answer it, standing there was her neighbor, well she assumed so any way.

"Hey! You must be my new neighbor right? I'm Tori Vega, and you are?" she asked, Eve ignored the temptation to roll her eyes, this woman was too perky.

"Eve...Eve Corvin, I just moved here yesterday"

"What school are you going to?" she asked.

"Hollywood Arts, i'm really twelve, but the school principle, Ikner saw something in me I guess, so he allowed me in" the hybrid explained, Tori nodded.

"Do you have your schedule, I go there too!"

Eve handed her the schedule, "oh you have the same classes as my friends and I, we'll show you around" Tori said.

"Okay, sure, thanks"

"Just avoid Jade! She is not someone you want to be friends with". Tori warned, and described everything Jade has done to her.

"I think I can handle her, don't worry" she said, and with that she bid a goodbye to Tori and returned to unpacking.


	2. Meeting The Gang

The next day Eve met Tori at her locker, talking with a group who she assumed were the young woman's friends.

"Oh, hey Eve, everyone this is Eve Corvin, she's a knew student, Eve these are my friends; Beck, Andre, Robbie, Jade, and Cat" she introduced them.

"Hello! Nice to meet everybody!"

"Cute friend, how old is she...ten?" one of the teens, who she assumed was Jade, taunted.

"I'm twelve, and did your parents not hug you enough when you were a child?" the hybrid asked, everyone gawked at her, almost no one had the guts to stand up to Jade.

"Aw, is little Eva getting mad?"

"It's Eve, and no i'm not, I just feel sorry for your boyfriend, who has to put up with your temper"

"Hm...I think you and I are going to get along just fine" Jade smirked, and Beck kissed her on the cheek.

"I like your accent, where are you from?" Cat asked randomly.

"Budapest,Hungary, we moved here to get away from the cleansing"

"Ha! So they finally got all the bloods extinct huh? About time too!" Jade exclaimed.

"So, let's get to choir every one, we don't want to be late or Anthony will throw a fit" Tori said, everyone nodded and followed her. In choir all Eve did was talk with her new friends up to the point the teacher had to talk with her.

"Miss. Corvin, if you would like would you rather come up and sing?" he asked her.

"Don't mind if I do!" she said and ran to the front of the classroom, and sang.

"_**I threw a wish in the well,**_

_**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**_

_**I looked to you as it fell, **_

_**and now you're in my way**_

_**I trade my soul for a wish,**_

_**pennies and dimes for a kiss**_

_**I wasn't looking for this, **_

_**but now you're in my way**_

_**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**at you baby,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe? **_

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**try to chase me, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**You took your time with the call,**_

_**I took no time with the fall **_

_**You gave me nothing at all,**_

_**but still, you're in my way **_

_**I beg, and borrow and steal**_

_**At first sight and it's real **_

_**I didn't know I would feel it,**_

_**but it's in my way **_

_**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**at you baby,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe? **_

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**try to chase me, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**Before you came into my life **_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life **_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**And you should know that**_

_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**at you baby,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe? **_

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**try to chase me, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**Before you came into my life **_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life **_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**And you should know that**_

_**So call me, maybe?"**_

When Eve finished singing the class applauded, never in her whole life has she had the courage to sing willingly. Maybe she would like it here after all.


	3. Suspicions

The next day, Eve was talking with some of her new friends when Jade walked up to her.

"Hey Eve, I have a question, do you want to go out for sushi tomorrow night? I need to talk to you". Jade asked her, Eve was about to nod then stopped.

"Wait, what's tomorrow night?"

"The twenty first, why?" Jade asked the hybrid, Eve shook her head.

"On second thought I really can't, and tomorrow it's a full moon and_" The twelve-year-old stopped talking and hoped Jade didn't notice. But she did.

"What's so important about a full moon?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand. I also have a project on the full moon for science, so I can't go". Eve explained and walked away.

There was something strange about that girl, and Jade was going to find out what.


	4. Realizations

Jade followed Eve home that night, this was one strange girl, she discovered with delight that she lived right next door to Vega, which made it more easier to spy on the twelve-year-old. Jade scaled up a tree and looked into what appeared to be Eve's bedroom. The goth scoffed in disgust, the room was way too girly for her liking, with purple walls and pink curtains, with zebra print bedding. Even the childs pajamas were girly, she watched as Eve sat on the bed in her short sleeved purple silk pajamas, supposedly waiting for someone. As if on cue, a woman with short black hair and pale skin, wearing a skin tight black leather suit came in.

_Probably her mother_ Jade thought, but as she got a closer look she discovered this woman didn't look a day over twenty. _Okay, maybe this is her sister_ she thought again, the two talked for what seemed like an eternity before they were interrupted by another woman and a man.

_Geez, how many siblings does this girl have? _

"Mi lady, Jazmyn wants you, and David here needs to talk to you". The woman said.

"Alright Erika, thank you, you are excused, David what did you want to talk to me about?"

_Mi lady? _Jade thought, _this is getting weirder by the second!_

"Selene, I have some news on the renegades". The man, David told the woman, Selene, who got up and walked out of the room with David, leaving Eve alone.

Jade took a closer look at the object in Eve's hands, her eyes widened at what the object was.

Blood.


	5. Surprise Visits

Jade couldn't believe her own eyes, she had expected that something was up with the thirteen-year-old, but nothing this terrifying. Jade quickly jumped down from the tree and went to the front door, knocking on it anxiously. A woman she had seen earlier answered, she seemed a little flustered, and confused at the teenager at the door.

"Hello, i'm wondering if Eve was home?" Jade asked, the woman nodded and beckonned her to come in, when Jade was waiting she found that there was a bunch of other people there too.

_What is this? A party? _She thought, she didn't have time to snoop around however before Eve came into the main foyer.

"Hello Jade, mother you can go, you don't have to watch over us, she's my friend". Eve explained to the woman, Jade's eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw the woman,Selene was the childs mother.

_Things are just getting weirder_ Jade thought as the two retreated up stairs into Eve's room.


	6. Eve Comes Clean

The two teen agers walked into Eve's room, Jade was disturbed about being alone with a blood sucking monster, but if Eve really had wanted to hurt her, she would've done so before tonight.

"What are you doing here?" The thirteen-year-old asked.

"I know your secret, you're a vampire, aren't you?" Jade asked.

Eve sighed, "how did you know?" she asked, Jade was confused, why wasn't the girl trying to deny it?

"Why did you move to Hollywood? And how can you come into the day light?" Jade asked, completely ignoring Eve's question.

"I moved to Hollywood with my family because the lycans, or werewolves as you humans call them, found us. My family can come into the day light because my mother drank Alexander Corvinus's blood, giving her that ability, my father and I can because were hybrids, or half vampire half lycan". Eve explained.

"What do the lycans want with you?"

"They want to harvest my genetic material, i'm a Tri-Blood-Hybrid, meaning I have all three stains: Corvinus, vampire, and lycan, they almost succeeded the first time at Antigen, but mother saved me. They had told me my mother had died when I was born and same with my dad, but I heard them speaking out side my door, that since I was no longer a child, the wait was over, that I would be dead soon, and my own mother, who was next door, would have no idea I had ever existed". The young hybrid explained, Jade was disgusted, apparently this girl's blood was important to the lycans and this so called "Antigen". Jade nodded for Eve to continue, "as I was saying, they almost succeeded too, but mother came and killed Quint, one of the lycans who was twice the size of any other lycan, and I killed Jacob, ripped his throat out just like that, the lycans found us again, meaning we're going to have to move, but I don't want to". She added.

"I should tell the others, we can protect you and you won't have to move!" Jade exclaimed, Eve grabbed her arm, the young hybrids eyes turning a dangerous shade of black and blue.

"No, you can't! What makes you think they'll help me?" Eve asked.

"They will, but if you don't want me too, then I won't tell them". The goth lied, she was going to tell them one way or another.


	7. Eve's Exposed to the Gang

Over the next few days Jade had been trying to get Eve to tell the others her secret, or expose Eve to them for who she really is.

"Hey guys! Where's Jade?" Eve asked, just then, Jade came barreling around the corner, tackling Eve to the ground. The young hybrid pushed her off and into the wall, her eyes were black with a blue vampiric circle, which shocked everyone.

Realizing what was happening, she ran off in the direction of the supply closet.

"Did anyone else see that? Or is it just me?" Tori asked.

"I saw it!" Robbie and Andre exclaimed.

"I've been trying to get her angry for days! She's half vampire half werewolf!" Jade said and began briefing them on what Eve had told her two days before.

"Well, let's find her, she can't have gone far" Beck said, and they went in the direction Eve went in.


	8. Cat's Plan

The group of people walked cautiously into the janitors supply closet, they made sure that Eve knew of their approach because she's a skitish young girl and doesn't have intentions of going down without a fight.

"Look, Eve, Jade didn't mean to expose you to us, well, she did, but it was in her best intentions, she just wants to protect you, so why won't you let us?" Beck asked.

"Why would I let a bunch of humans protect me? I'm not weak like you guys are!" Eve growled, she was stubborn too.

"Oh, ouch!" Robbie exclaimed.

Andre sighed and entered the closet, the group could hear Eve struggling in Andres grip, she did not like being touched, she didn't like it at all.

"Listen, whether you like it or not we're protecting you from these so called 'lycans' we aren't letting you die, or move away, where is the lycan den?" Cat asked, this was the first time she had said anything smart.

"The lycan den is located somewhere in venice" Eve answered, she didn't like humans getting involved.

"Well, how about I pretend to be you? Then when the lycan decides to attack, you show up and kill the animals?" Cat stated.

"That just might work! We'll start on Saturday!"


	9. The Plan Is Put Into Action

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm running out of ideas so I thought 'why not just let the lycans attack already?' i'm tired, so I decided to make this the last chapter! **

Cat walked down a dark alley, she hated dark alleys, ever since she was a small girl, they're scary looking and bad things happen in these places. Cat was dressed to look like Eve, she was wearing a dark wig, and dark blue contacts, she was dressed in light blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. When she heard a noise, the sixteen-year-old turned around to find three lycans standing behind her, growling. The young woman ran like her life depended on it, which it did, she couldn't believe she actually agreed to do this!

Cat came to a dead end with no where to go, the lycans started closing in and circling her, sizing up their pray.

"Well, if it isn't Eve Annalise Corvin, the infamous daughter of the equally infamous Selene and Michael". Another lycan said joining them, he was in his human form with dark hair and green eyes, he had pale skin and looked to be about 6'0"

"What do you want with me?" Cat asked, faking Eve's hungarian accent.

"It's not you personally we want, it's your blood my darling, it's special, it can give the whole clan immunity to silver, why don't you help us out?" he asked, snarling, he shoved Eve against the wall, about to take a bite out of her shoulder, before a voice interrupted him.

"Hey! Looking for me, mutt?" The real Eve asked, the lycans turned around to see Eve standing there with her parents and David, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre behind them.

The lycan let go of Cat, and she ran, he started advancing on the small group of people, the other lycans started charging at them, but Selene dispatched them easily, the silver was too much for them to take. Selene looked around to see Michael was busy taking care of the leader.

"Come, let's get you and your friends out of here!" The vampiress exclaimed, upon saying that she turned her head to see Michael ripping the jaw off of one of the animals. "Never mind" she stated, and they all went home, it looked like they would be staying in Hollywood for many years, even centuries to come.


End file.
